Multiversal Crisis: The Oban StarRacers Adventure
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: Travis Jeremy Marksman III lost his third wife, and he vowed not to love yet again. But when Jordan Wilde has Travis promise him to take care of Molly when he, Jordan, leaves to be Avatar, Travis knows he must quit dwelling on his past and move on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: It always starts with one evil force**

WTF is Travis doing with Gohan's Saiyan DNA? Don't worry, now that he has new powers, he's going to need them in this adventure. This story takes place in a time when Molly's mom was still alive, way before the crash and death of Molly's mom, Maya. Travis is sworn to protect Molly (or should I say Eva) and her mom. But when Travis fails to protect Maya from dying in that fatal crash, then he swears to himself that he will not let that happen to Molly if it's the last thing he ever does. Swearing by the Name of the Gaia Lord of the Ōban Universe's Earth, he is lent a great power to use in his family's sword, the Gaia Blade, since he no longer has _any_ of his Gaionic DNA or powers left, except for the Eternal Youth gene, which is why he has never aged since the death of the third love of his life, Starfire, alien heroine of the Teen Titans Universe. To rewind through Travis's third adventure, Travis prevented the end of the world the second time from Trigon, but at the cost of Starfire's life, but not before she had given birth to their immortal quarter-Saiyan, quarter human, and half-Tamaranian son, Christopher "Redfire" Marksman. But, after the battle with Trigon, Starfire had died as the only casualty of the battle with the demon. But Travis had had his half-Saiyan DNA since he was in the Kim Possible Universe, when his Gaion DNA got changed into Gohan's half-Saiyan DNA, except for the Eternal Youth gene, and so he has the potential to go into Super Saiyan Rage if his new powers were to be pushed past their limits, which had happened twice, once with Dr. Drakken, who was killed by a big Spirit Bomb, and second with Trigon, which is how the demon was defeated a second time. Starfire made Travis promise her that he would teach their son they ways of the Saiyans and teach Christopher to use the only two powers that he was born with, Saiyan and Tamaranian, and use them for the good of mankind. Travis promised her that he would. Then she died, but after she told him that she would always love Travis for all eternity. Shortly before he left, he told the three remaining Teen Titans, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Trigon's daughter, Raven, to take care of his son for him until he found a place to settle down after his newly assigned mission for the MVA Agency. They agreed to babysit Redfire until Travis had settled down. Shortly before Travis left through the wormhole, Robin told him that it wasn't Trigon who had killed Starfire, but another evil force from the Universe that Travis was headed for, and that the force's omnipotent power was what had caused her to die in the middle of the second battle with Trigon. Travis thanked his friends and left the Teen Titans Universe for the Ōban Star-Racers Universe taking along with the star-racer built exactly like Molly's star-racer, which Travis called the Whizzing Arrow X. But Travis's Whizzing Arrow X has a special ability. If he is able to compete in a star-race, when he goes Super Saiyan, the steering handles of the Whizzing Arrow X can absorb some of his Ki Energy, manipulate it, and use it as cannon blasts. And from what he had seen in the historical tapes of Ōban Star-Racers, Maya had died in a fatal crash that Spirit had supposedly caused, but Travis knew the real truth: Canaletto had caused the crash, not Spirit. And if Travis can be entered in the Great Race of Ōban as a second star-racer for the Earth Team, then he will be able to protect Eva "Molly" Wei from Canaletto, then he would be successful in fulfilling his second mission objective of protecting Eva, but he would have failed in protecting Maya, his first mission objective. But he had a third mission objective, which he did not know about, he only had a an uncertain idea about what his third mission objective could be, but he wasn't certain. He only cared about protecting Molly from meeting the same fate as her mother, then he would be successful. But he planned to talk to Jordan after he becomes the new Avatar. And he only foresaw one event in that encounter: Jordan was going to make Travis promise him to take care of molly for him, and show her the love that he would not be able to show her. And Travis was going to agree to that promise. And whatever happened after that, he, Travis, would always be there for Eva, for as long as they both live.

And so, Travis Jeremy Marksman the Third's fourth and final adventure begins...

---

Well, that was the prologue. It just recaps the events of what is to come in my upcoming Teen Titans story. I'm skipping ahead to the fourth story of Travis Marksman the Third's adventures. The following titles are currently in the works (in chronological order of Travis's adventures: Adventure #1: The Golden Sun Adventure, Adventure #2: The Kim Possible Adventure, Adventure #3: The Teen Titans Adventure, and Adventure #4: The Ōban Star-Racers Adventure). I am currently working on the Oban Star-Racers Adventure. The first chapter is currently in the works. Chapter 1 is called A New Beginning. Meaning, Travis gets a new start in life. The minute he sees Eva as a 5-year-old, he automatically falls in love with her, and vows by the Name of the Gaia Lord of the Ōban Universe's Earth to be her lifelong protector, to be her Guardian Angel, and never let her suffer the same fate as her mother since he had watched the historical tapes and watched the episode when Spirit showed Eva what really happened to her mother while she was unconscious. You'll just have to wait and see when I upload the first chapter (I love leaving people in suspense). Well, hope y'all like it.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter I: A New Beginning**

Travis Jeremy Marksman the Third, the genetically altered Gaion-turned-half-Saiyan, arrived in the Ōban Star-Racers Universe after fifteen minutes of wormhole travel. He landed on the ground with a hard thump.

"Owww!" Travis said, clutching his back. "I guess I'll never get used to the pain of landing after exiting a wormhole." When Travis sat up and looked around, he saw he was three miles outside of a city. But when he looked through his binoculars, he saw that the nearest building from where he was was Wei Racing. And when he looked to his left, he saw that his Whizzing Arrow Xtreme was there. He guessed that the wormhole was big enough to transport his star-racer. He climbed aboard and started it with his rocket seat attachment, just like Eva's Whizzing Arrow III when she became the new star-racer pilot for the Earth Team. But the Whizzing Arrow Xtreme had an improved model of Stan and Koji's clustered turbine hyperdrive. After he started up the engine, he hit the gas and sped forward towards Wei Racing.

About five minutes later, he arrived at the mechanic's hangar at Wei Racing. He landed his star-racer and deactivated the engine. When he jumped out and landed softly due to the Buku-jutsu, or Flight Technique, he looked around for someone to ask to point him to where Don Wei was. When one of Don Wei's mechanics was passing by him, he stopped the mechanic and asked where he could find Don Wei. The mechanic said that Don Wei was on the third floor of the main building, in the Racer Monitoring Room monitoring his wife, Maya's, race. Travis thanked the mechanic and told him to watch his Whizzing Arrow Xtreme for him. He then walked out of the mechanic hangar and walked towards the biggest building in the complex. When he got inside, he walked into one of the elevators and pressed the third-floor button. When the doors for the elevator closed, Travis was shocked when he saw his reflection.

His reflection showed him that he had regressed back to that of a seven-year-old, but he was five feet tall for his regressed age. And his DNA hadn't changed back to his original DNA, for he still had his Saiyan's tail, which he could see twitching every so often, plus, he still had his muscular build from before he left the Teen Titans Universe. That's when he heard the ding of the elevator arriving at the destination floor. When the doors open, he walks out, looking for the Racer Monitoring Room. After going down the hallway for about fifty feet, he finds the RMR. He then opens the door and walked in. about two dozen people were at dozen other computers, monitoring the races of various star-racers. When Travis looked around, he spotted Don Wei at one of the terminals behind the occupant of the terminal, all while standing next to his daughter, Eva, who, from what Travis could sense, was two years younger than him. He was staring at her for what seemed like five minutes. Then he shook his head free and walked up to Don Wei.

Travis cleared his throat, saying, "Mr. Wei?"

Don turned to him, seeing Travis standing there as if waiting for him.

"Can I help you, young man?" don said in a somewhat friendly tone of voice.

"My name is Travis Jeremy Marksman the Third." Travis said to Don Wei, bowing to him respectfully. "I'm here on a mission from the Multiverse Authority. I have some information concerning your wife, Maya, that you need to see."

When Don Wei heard that, he had a dumbfounded look on his face, not believing what he had just heard. But he shook his head free of his surprise and turned to the worker he had been standing behind and asked her to watch Eva. When she agreed, Don told Travis to follow him. They went back to the elevator and Don Wei pressed the button for the top floor. So Don Wei wouldn't suspect him, Travis concealed his tail and wrapped around his waist, an old Saiyan trick for passing their tail off as a belt. When the elevator doors opened after it jolted to a stop, Don Wei motioned for Travis to follow him, which Travis did. When Don sat down at his desk, he signaled to the chair in front of his desk, signaling for Travis to sit down. When he sat down, Don folded his hands and leaned forward towards Travis.

"All right, young man, I want to know what information you have that concerns my wife, Maya." Don said, not wasting any time.

_Jeez, this guy cuts right to the chase._ Travis said in his head.

Travis cleared his throat and pulled out a folder from his jacket. When he opened it, he pulled out about five photos and lines them up in front of Don Wei. He then begins to point to each one.

"These photos were taken at a later time from now, when something bad will happen to Maya." Travis started his presentation. "Maya will be killed in a crash during an interstellar racing tournament with an alien named Spirit. However, when the spectators, including yourself and your daughter, Eva, it wasn't caused by Spirit. An evil force that is locked away on another planet will be the cause of Maya's crash. But, at this time, I am not allowed to discuss what the evil force is, for I'm under strict orders to not disclose that information to you."

"But you have to tell me!" Don said harshly. "If you can't tell me, can you at least tell me what I can do to stop her death?"

"There may be a way..." Travis started to say. "If you don't allow her to participate in the interstellar race, then she may possibly be saved." Then Travis looked down in thought as he saw in his cerebral heads-up display that he was receiving a call from the MVA. He turned back to Don Wei and said, "Excuse me for a minute, Mr. Wei." Then Travis got up and went to the end of Don's office that was closest to the elevator. When Travis thought-clicked the 'accept call' command, he saw the HUD image of his commander in the MVA, Director John Michael.

"Yes, sir?" Travis said in way of greeting his superior.

"Agent, Marksman, I suggest that you use one of your old Gaion spells and make it erase Don Wei's memory as soon as you leave the Wei Racing complex." John Michael said. "We've received disturbing news that Earth was never picked for the Great Race of Ōban, because Don had saved his wife by preventing her from entering the interstellar star-racing tournament. And if the Earth Team is never picked, then Canaletto will become the Avatar again, and destroy the Ōban Star-Racers Universe. We've already confirmed the existence of this alternate dimension. You have to use your Memory Erase spell and set it for erasing Don Wei's memory once you leaving the Wei Racing complex."

"Understood, sir." Travis said in acknowledgment. "Agent Marksman out." Then Travis walked back to Don Wei's desk and silently casts the spell.

"That's all the information I can give you, Mr. Wei." Travis said after a few moments silence. "I was just ordered by my commanding officer that I cannot disclose anymore information to you. I just hope that, when the times comes, you'll do the right thing when you see your daughter again." Then Travis starts walking towards the elevator, and when he gets to the elevator, he turns back to Don Wei, saying, "As soon as I leave this company, after I leave out of the gates, you will have no memory of this conversation, and you will have no memory of me ever being here to talk to you. Like I said, when the time comes, I hope you'll do the right thing when you see your daughter, Eva, again." Then Travis enters the elevator and presses the button for the ground floor. After he gets there, he goes back to the mechanic hangar and gets into his Whizzing Arrow Xtreme. After he started up the engine, he slowly pulls out of the hangar and out of the gates to the Wei Racing complex. After he gets on the road, Travis rockets off towards New York City, where the Director of the MVA arranged a condominium for him to live in until the time he is to become a part of the Earth Team. As soon as he left the city limits of the city, he could sense that Don Wei had lost all memory of him and his conversation with Travis. But he could sense in Eva's mind that she had not forgotten about him. He smiled a loving smile. Even though he was technically way older than Eva, except in bodily age, he had fallen in love with the little girl. He vowed in the Name of the new Gaia Lord, his grandfather, Andronius Prime, that he would protect Eva at all costs from Canaletto. He swore that he would be Eva's life-long protector and her Guardian Angel, even if it costs him his, Travis's, life. Until the day he becomes a part of the Earth Team, he would wait in New York City.


End file.
